personashadowsoftrueperceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Annelies Evans
Annelies Evans is a character in the series. Appearances * Pulling the Strings: Major Character, Fortune Arcana Personality Those who dread awkward silences should take comfort in Annelies' company: The hyperactive young woman never allows for a moment of quiet. She fills up every second with chatter, happy to carry on one-sided conversations should her companion be more on the soft-spoken side. She is very quick to claim that others are her friend, so she has no difficulty filling in acquaintances or strangers on every detail of her life. She's oblivious to the subtleties that come with socializing, so anybody who does not wish to be her friend need to tell her outright, because she won't get the hint otherwise. Avoiding her, ignoring her, or outright insulting her usually leads to her just shrugging, and then continuing her ceaseless rambling, assuming that whoever she is with is just in a foul mood that day. Annelies is certainly a nice girl though, even if she can be a little dense. She enjoys making others smile, and is happy to lavish people with sincere compliments. It takes an awful lot to get this girl on your bad side, as she will let a large number of things slide before she actually takes offense. There are a few exceptions of course--saying anything bad about Kailynn will likely result in Annelies hurling a tennis racquet at you. A tennis racquet which she almost always has with her, actually. She's very into sports, and its her favorite way to shed all the excess energy she has. She branches out into many different sorts, and is quite talented at a number of them, but tennis is her absolute favorite. She's highly competitive, but still a good sport. While Annelies can never back down from a challenge, she's not a sore loser, or a ungracious winner. Overall, Annelies is a hyper, friendly girl, who is never seen without a smile. She always keeps a grin on her face, no matter how bad things may get. She likes to be the shoulder people can cry on when they need to, so she doesn't allow her own negative emotions to ever show. Background Although born in America, Annelies remembers little of her life there. Her parents both work for an international business company, and were relocated to Japan when Annelies was just seven years old. Annelies, who had been energetic and eager to meet new people even as a child, had been thrilled to move, and had gone about trying to make as many friends as possible as quickly as she could. It didn't always work out, but Annelies certainly never stopped trying, and eventually, her friendly attitude would finally pay off. One day, while Annelies was visiting her father at the hospital after some minor surgeries, she met a girl. Annelies had wandered out into the hallway when she came across a young girl crying, and immediately Annelies had tried to cheer her up. She hadn't known why this girl was sad, but she knew she hated seeing her cry, and that was reason enough to approach her, and try to make friends. She found out the girl's name was Kailynn, and learned her situation. When Annelies' mother came to get her, Annelies promised she would meet Kailynn again, no matter what. She had made what was possibly her first real friend, and that friend needed her help. She wasn't about to let her go. She told her mother what had happened, and once Annelies' own father was released from the hospital, the Evans family began doing all the could for Kailynn and her siblings. It meant that Annelies got to spend lots of time together with her new friend, and Kailynn quickly became the most important person in Annelies' world. Annelies wanted nothing more than for Kailynn to be happy, and she promised herself that she would always, for all time, do everything she could to keep a smile on Kailynn's face. As Annelies got older, she began investing more and more time into sports. Athletics became a wonderful release for her, and eventually, it allowed her to spend even more time with Kailynn. When her best friend got a modeling job, Annelies swiftly suggested that she work as Kailynn's personal trainer. A model needed one, after all...although it was mostly an excuse to just spend as much time as possible with Kailynn. Spending even more time together did wonders for their already close friendship. Annelies soon came to the obvious conclusion that she was head over heels for Kailynn. It seemed neither girl were content to stay 'just friends' as of just a few months ago, the two of them have started dating. Annelies, who already spent a large amount of time with Kailynn, has practically become her shadow since then. Wherever Kailynn is, Annelies is surely close behind. When Kailynn began attending Gakusoku, Annelies applied as well. She wants to be here to support Kailynn, and would follow her to hell and back if asked. Pulling the Strings Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pulling the Strings Category:Persona user Category:Gakushoku Students Category:Heroes Category:Enable Llamas